Missing You
by MegEvans1983
Summary: Meg finds Ben & Maria together at 'The Deep', and as she runs away from Ben she ends up in a car accident, which leaves her to be paralyzed. Will the love between her and Ben conquer?


Missing You  
  
A Fan Fiction By Susanne  
  
Chapter 1 - The Burst Dream  
  
Meg couldn't believe what she'd been through these past couple of days. The dream she'd once believed could come true in connection with her relationship with Ben couldn't - not after what she'd seen last night at 'The Casita'.  
  
Meg: "I can't believe that our relationship and what I thought we meant to each other really meant so little to Ben. How could he hurt us so much?" She asked herself as she began to remember what had happened not even 12 hours ago at 'The Casita'.  
  
*** RECAP ***  
  
Earlier that day Benjy and Tess had been by 'Surf Central' to drop off some of Meg's dry clean. Tess had then perhaps on purpose given Meg one of Maria's dresses. Meg had then gone to Ben's and noticed that the door had been half opened and she could hear Benjy and Tess talking about how his daddy had taken his mommy to a place in the desert - Meg's place in the desert - 'The Casita'.  
  
Meg then decided to see if what Tess had told Benjy had been the truth or not. She drove to Palm Springs and to 'The Casita', which she found darkened. She then proceeded inside where she lightened some candles, which showed her that what Tess had told Benjy had been the truth. Ben and Maria had been together at her house - at their 'Casita'.  
  
Meg completely broke down over how Ben could have betrayed her like that. But the evidence was clear. She'd found champagne glasses, champagne, a gardenia, Ben's links, the bed looked like there'd been a tornado or something and the final piece of evidence; a condom wrapper. Meg had cried for a very long time, until she'd gotten herself together, blown the candles out and gotten into her car and driven back to Sunset Beach.  
  
When she'd arrived in town she knew that she couldn't face her dad or Sara so she'd gone to the one place where she could really think; 'The South Shore Pier'. There she'd flashed back to some of the most memorial events in her relationship with Ben, which was over.  
  
Suddenly she'd felt a hand on her shoulder, and a very little part of her had wished that, that hand belonged to Ben, but it didn't. Instead it belonged to Casey - her friend. He looked just about as bad as she felt. She then found out about what Sara had done to keep Casey and her apart. Among other things sabotaging Casey's truck so that he and Sara couldn't make it to where Meg was heading the night of her and Ben's reunion.  
  
After Meg had told Casey about why she was there they'd comforted each other, and then Meg had done the most stupid thing of her entire life; she'd kissed him. Yep! She'd kissed her sister's ex - boyfriend; Casey Mitchum. When Casey and her had arrived home from 'The South Shore Pier' they'd talked about the kiss and that it wasn't a good thing for them to start anything right now. They were both hurting from what Ben and Sara had done to them.  
  
Casey had gone to try and talk it out with Sara while Meg had chosen to take a walk down the shores of the beach to get some thinking of her own done - and that was also where she was right now.  
  
*** RECAP ***  
  
Meg: "I have to figure out if what I saw was what it was or if there's some other explanation - even though I can't grasp what that could be!" She told herself as she spotted Michael and Vanessa going in her direction.  
  
Vanessa: "Meg! It's so good to see you! How are you doing?" She asked, as both Michael and her had hugged Meg.  
  
Meg: "I'm getting by. I'm just taking one step at a time. Actually I'm on my way to see Ben. We have to talk about something!"  
  
Michael: "Well.Then don't let us stop you. We just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything - day or night - you know who to call all right?" He asked.  
  
Meg: "I promise! Bye you guys!" She promised, before hugging them both and making her way to 'The Deep'.  
  
Vanessa: "God! I hope Ben soon discovers that he has the real thing and stops wasting his time with that 'not - so - saintly' wife of his!" She screeched, while Michael simply put his arm around her as they made their way down the beach.  
  
At 'The Deep' in Ben's office there were several champagne bottles thrown on the floor, clothes were thrown around and two figures were lying on the blue couch in front of the window, which faced the dance floor of 'The Deep'. Ben was lying on the couch with Maria on top. Maria was snoring; Ben now remembered why he'd once told Meg that she and Maria were nothing alike. Meg only weighed half of what Maria did and when he made love with Meg he felt complete and what Maria and he had done hadn't been making love - it had been having sex.  
  
Maria: "I'm so content with my life right now English!" Her voice cut into Ben's mind.  
  
Ben: "Maria.I don't think that you should call me." Maria cut in asking  
  
Maria: ".What? English? That's your name darling. My nickname for you, and that's all I want to call you for the rest of our lives. You're my English."  
  
Ben: "Maria.About what happened earlier.I didn't mean for it to happen!" He tried to explain as well as he could.  
  
Maria: "I know that neither one of us intended this to happen, but it did.And I could personally not be happier that it did. I know that you feel obligated to Meg, but if all you needed was time to figure out your true feelings then I'm OK with it!" She replied sighing happily.  
  
Ben: "Maria.I think that you've got what's happened in here backwards. I do still love Meg, just as much as I've ever done. I don't even know why this had to happen." Maria cut in once again saying  
  
Maria: ".We both know why this happened. Because of Benjy. We wanted to relive how Benjy came to be, and who knows maybe just maybe we've created a little copy of me." She smiled, kissing his chest tenderly; while Ben thought to himself that the only woman he'd ever imagine having a child with would be Meg. But where was their relationship right now? Why had she kissed Casey? Something else beside Benjy, Tess and Maria living with them was going on, and that had to have been why she'd turned to Casey and kissed him.  
  
Ben: ".Maria, I don't know how to make this up to you but I will somehow.I mean I can't even imagine how low you must be feeling right now!" He exclaimed regretfully.  
  
Maria: "What are you talking about English? We're together now, and we can finally be the family Benjy so desperately needs and craves for. He wants us to be the kind of family like he watches on TV. I know that you still have feelings for Meg, but honestly.Did you really expect Benjy to like Meg? I mean.It was pretty evident that Benjy preferred me to Meg. I mean.Who wouldn't?" She laughed, not having a clue as to why Ben was stalling.  
  
Ben: "Excuse me?!" He raised his voice sitting up slightly, before Maria pushed him back onto his back.  
  
Maria: "I didn't mean it like that. I mean.God! Meg saved my life back in the earthquake and she was the reason I got my memory of our life together back when I did and I'll be forever grateful to her for that. But.I won't give my family up for her. She has her own family, and like Benjy says; why should she then have ours?" She asked, as Ben got up from the couch and faced Maria sitting on his desk.  
  
Ben: "Let me just make something clear for you Maria! We're not going to be a family. The only thing that's going to be between us will be Benjy and a divorce. I'm filing for it today, and next.Meg will be my wife and Benjy will learn to love her, which he will as soon as the circumstances at home are somewhat normal." Maria could see the seriousness in his voice and said  
  
Maria: "You were just using me weren't you? To get back at Meg or what?"  
  
Ben: "Maria.I'm deeply sorry, but.Meg is the woman I want to be with. That's how it's always been and that's how it will always be - I need to go find her."  
  
Maria: "Can I at least take a shower first? I don't want to go home to Benjy looking all.You know?" She asked.  
  
Ben: "Off course.Watch your step?!" He warned when Maria tripped over the loose piece of carpet at Ben's desk, which made her fall into Ben's chest just as Meg walked through the door exclaiming  
  
Meg: "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!" Ben and Maria both looked surprised and Ben cursed both Maria and the loose piece of carpet, because now there might not be a way for him and Meg to be together. Chapter 2 - The Hit And Run  
  
Ben: "Meg.Don't go thinking the worse!" He replied while he helped Maria in standing by herself as he neared Meg.  
  
Meg: "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BEN!!" She yelled at him, which alarmed Ben.  
  
Ben: "Don't even think about what? Meg.What is it?"  
  
Meg: "WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT!!?? How can you ask me that? After everything you've done to me?"  
  
Maria: "Meg really. Ben just finished."  
  
Meg: "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING ANYTHING YOU BITCH!!" She yelled at Maria, before getting the courage and fleeing from Ben's office and Ben and Maria.  
  
Ben: "I have to go!" He explained, buttoning and stuffing the shirt into his pants as he followed Meg's lead out of 'The Deep'. Ben knew that she'd outrun him if he didn't do something drastically, so he leaped from the top of the stairs and over the railing and caught an arm, which he gently pulled so that he faced a red faced Meg.  
  
Meg: "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO TOUCH ME!!" She yelled in his face, as she wrestled to get her arms free of Ben's grasp, which she did - eventually.  
  
Ben: "Meg.Listen to me. I know that you're angry with me, and you have every right to be, but please.Let's just try and see if we can't work this out somehow."  
  
Meg: "There's nothing to work out. You slept with the one person you knew I was threatened by. God! How could you do that to me Ben? How could you sleep with her? Did you really loathe me that much?"  
  
Ben: "Loathe you? Meg! I love you!" He exclaimed, placing his hands on her shoulders caressing the spot he was touching gently.  
  
Meg: "Really? Then why did you sleep with Maria? Or are you going to tell me that you did it out of sheer friendship? Because if that's your kind of friendship, then I'm glad that this happened!" She asked angrily.  
  
Ben: "You're glad that it happened? And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Meg: "Do you remember after the death of Maria's supposed anniversary 2 years ago? You made sure that I'd catch you and Annie together."  
  
Ben: "Because I wanted to protect you from."  
  
Meg: "You! And you know what? I'd really wish that you had done a hell of a better job. Because.Then just maybe this wouldn't hurt so much."  
  
Ben: "Trust me! I know exactly how much you're hurting right now!"  
  
Meg: "BULL! You don't have the first idea of how it is to watch a dream you've had for so long get destroyed right in front of you. I don't think that you'll ever realize just how much your actions have hurt me!" She replied in such a hurt voice, that it broke Ben's heart.  
  
Ben: "I know that what I've done these past couple of years have been anything but heroic at times, but you can't stand there and say that I've never really loved you. I love you so much more than I've ever loved Maria. You have to believe that.Meg?"  
  
Meg: "What gives you the right to think that you can just tell me what to believe? You've made your bed Ben, and you've also decided who it is you want to sleep in it. I just hope that one day you won't look back with regret like I am. Goodbye - forever!" She exclaimed turning around and running away from 'The Deep' and Ben.  
  
Ben: "Meg!! Don't go!" He yelled at her non-existent presence.  
  
Maria: "Ben? What's going on?" She asked, as she exited the office dressed.  
  
Ben: "I can't stay and talk Maria, I have to see if she's OK!"  
  
Maria: "She can hardly be OK after just seeing what she did!"  
  
Ben: "I realize that Maria, look.We'll talk later OK! I have to go!" He exclaimed, running in the direction of where Meg had gone. Maria knew now that the dream she'd had of her and Ben being a family with Benjy was gone - she had to find a new man.  
  
When Meg had exited 'The Deep' she'd rested her back up against the wall of the nightclub to catch her breath. Her mind was so clouded by what she'd just seen, and she knew that she had to get away from 'The Deep' and from Ben if she was going to think this through.  
  
Ben: "Meg!!" He'd yelled from the entrance to 'The Deep' and had spotted her immediately, which had caused Meg to take off with Ben right behind her. To escape from him she had to cross the road and then she'd be on the beach and there she could run as fast as humanly possible to get to 'Surf Central'.  
  
Meg: "Stay away from me Ben!!" She cried, as she quickly assessed that there weren't any cars coming her way. But she was wrong! Suddenly a car skidded around the corner and hit Meg so roughly that she ended up face down on the road, with blood coming from her temple. The car just kept on going until it disappeared around the next corner.  
  
Ben: "MEG!" He'd screamed the minute the car had hit her, and he was the first one on the scene. He bent down and felt for a pulse, and he felt a weak pulse and he screamed at the bystanders to call for help where one replied  
  
Bystander: "I'll do it! Yes.My name is Bruce Samson, there's been a hit and run just outside 'The Deep'. Please hurry.A woman has been hit and she's bleeding - it looks pretty bad. Thank you!"  
  
Ben: "Are they coming?" He yelled.  
  
Bruce: "Yeah.They're on their way!"  
  
Ben: "Good! Meg! Come on darling.You have to be OK. Just hang on all right Meg. You have to survive this. If you just hang on, I'll move heaven on earth for us to be together again, OK? Please.Meg.Please." He begged her, as the sound of an ambulances siren could be heard not so far away.  
  
A few minutes later the ambulance had parked right next to where Meg was lying with Ben talking to her in soft tones.  
  
Ambulance Attendant: "Sir? You'll have to move out of the way so that we can take care of her, OK?" He told Ben.  
  
Ben: "All right.Just take care of her, OK?"  
  
Ambulance Attendant: "I promise!" He vowed, as Ben moved out of the way so that Henry and Larry - the two ambulance attendants could take care of Meg.  
  
Henry: "What's her name?" He asked, checking her breathing.  
  
Ben: "Megan Sophia Cummings - but she goes by Meg!" He said hurriedly.  
  
Henry: "Meg? My name is Henry Watkins and I'm here with my partner Larry Jenkins and we're ambulance attendants. You've been in an accident. If you can hear me Meg, then squeeze my hand." He was quiet for a couple of minutes but when Meg didn't squeeze his hand he knew that they had to get her to a hospital fast.  
  
Ben: "What's going on? Why isn't she responding?" He asked worried sick.  
  
Henry: "We're going to take her to 'South Bay General'. Larry.Get the stretcher and people MOVE AWAY!!" He shouted at the crowd, which had manifested itself around them.  
  
Maria: "Oh my God! What happened?" She asked when she noticed Meg unconscious.  
  
Ben: "She was hit by a car. I'm going to drive to 'South Bay General' now. Do you want to come too?" He asked Maria, not liking leaving her all alone.  
  
Maria: "That would be nice, thanks!" She could tell how much pain he was in.  
  
A few minutes later Meg was fastened to the stretcher, which Henry and Larry were carrying into the ambulance.  
  
Larry: "Who was that guy? He seemed pretty familiar!"  
  
Henry: "Ben Evans! As it goes this woman Meg is all to him. Let's just hope she makes it." He told his partner, before they closed the ambulance doors and drove away.  
  
Chapter 3 - The Comatose Meg  
  
When Ben and Maria had arrived at 'South Bay General' Meg was in the O.R. being worked on by Tyus Robinson. Tyus' nurse Stacy greeted them at the nurses' desk.  
  
Ben: "Hi! A woman named Meg Cummings was just brought in. How is she doing?"  
  
Stacy: "She is in the O.R. right now. Don't worry.Dr. Robinson knows what he's doing. Why don't you take a seat, and when there's any news I'll tell you, OK?" She asked, indicating the chairs in the waiting area.  
  
Ben: "OK! Wait.What about her parents and sister? Have you called them?"  
  
Stacy: "I just finished that. Her mom and dad are coming, but her sister was unreachable at the moment, I'll try again later." She told them, as Ben and Maria sat down in the waiting area.  
  
Ben: "This is all my fault you know?" He replied, turning to look at Maria.  
  
Maria: "Ben.Don't go blaming yourself for what happened. It was just as much my fault. We should never had done what we did, and then for Meg to find out about it and freak out like that." Ben hurriedly cut in asking  
  
Ben: ".And don't you think that she had a right to freak out? My God Maria! She found us together. She found me with the one woman I'd vowed I was done with, can you even begin to imagine how that must have been for her?"  
  
Maria: "No, I can't. But I do know this.Blaming yourself is not going to help Meg one-way or the other. All we can hope for is that Meg recovers from this hit and run and that things can go back to being normal again!"  
  
Ben: "Things haven't been normal since we were supposed to leave for the trip to 'The Dominican Republic'."  
  
Maria: "I know.That's why I've made a decision. I think that's it time that I started to look for a new place. We can't keep on living like we are. When you and Meg get back together again, you'll need to be by yourselves. We can talk to Benjy about it later on, but it's time to get those divorce proceedings going again. I know.That I stalled due to Benjy but I don't think we can look away from the fact that you don't love me anymore. You love Meg and you always will." She replied with teary eyes. Ben: "I don't know what to say Maria. I must say that I never expected you to come around and realize that the divorce is the only answer."  
  
Maria: "Well.I'm just sorry for taking so long in coming around to that decision." She smiled at him while they shortly hugged each other as a voice asked  
  
Sara: "What the hell is going on here?" Both Ben and Maria turned to Sara, who was standing open mouthed not being able to grasp what she was seeing.  
  
Ben: "Sara.This isn't what it looks like!"  
  
Sara: "Oh no? It looks to me as if the two of you are picking up from where you left off!"  
  
Maria: "What are you babbling about this time around? By the way.How can you know about what happened between us?"  
  
Sara: "Casey told me!"  
  
Ben: "How in the world would Casey know? Meg is the only one who caught us and she's lying in a hospital bed unconscious."  
  
Sara: "Meg told Casey when they saw each other underneath 'The South Shore Pier'."  
  
Maria: "Look Sara.We're obviously not talking about the same thing. What are you talking about?"  
  
Sara: "About the two of you doing the WILD THING at 'The Casita' off course."  
  
Ben: "WHAT? Meg thinks that I took Maria to our place in the desert?"  
  
Sara: "What else did you think I was.Oh no? Don't tell me that Meg walked in on you two while you were.!" She begged.  
  
Maria: "Meg found us at 'The Deep' and ran out and was hit by someone, who drove away from the scene."  
  
Hank: "What are you talking about Maria? What's happened to Meggie?" He asked, as he and Joan had made it to where Ben, Maria and Sara were.  
  
Sara: "Dad.Meg was involved in an accident. She was hit by a car and."  
  
Joan: "NO! Not my Meggie!" Hank held Joan tightly to him, while she cried and Sara continued saying  
  
Sara: ".And she's unconscious at the moment."  
  
Hank: "You mean.She's in a coma?" He asked his daughter, who just plainly nodded her head.  
  
Tyus: "Excuse me.I hate to interrupt but I need to give you an update on Meg's condition."  
  
Hank: "Off course Dr. How is she?"  
  
Tyus: "She's a fighter that's for sure. She lost a lot of blood in the accident but she's having some transferred now. She's stable at the moment, but is still in a coma. I can't tell you for how long the coma will last, but I can give you a piece of advice."  
  
Sara: "Which is?"  
  
Tyus: "It's known in cases of patients being in a coma that it helps them when a loved one talks to them. In most cases the patient even awakens. I do need to talk to you about another pressing matter."  
  
Hank: "Go on Dr. Robinson."  
  
Tyus: "When we got Meg stable we ran some tests. One of them was to conduct a test to see if there were any damages done to her legs!"  
  
Ben: "In other words.You wanted to see if she would be paralyzed?"  
  
Tyus: "Exactly! I discovered some in the area from her waist and down. But that can all be due to the accident and it can go away in a matter of hours."  
  
Joan: "And if it doesn't?" She asked her voice full of tears.  
  
Tyus: "Then we have to call in a physical therapist. But this is all IF and only IF Meg is truly paralyzed, which I won't believe until she tells me that she can't feel some part of her body when she tries to move it." Ben: "So it can go either way?"  
  
Tyus: "Yes it can. You can decide among yourselves who it is you want to go and talk to her. Just decide quickly - I'll be right by the nurses' station." He replied, as he left them alone to do some thinking.  
  
Hank: "Look Ben.I know what we've been through with Maria's return and Benjy and Tess' too but I'd really appreciate it if you would go and talk to Meggie for us."  
  
Joan: "We all would - right Sara?"  
  
Sara: "Oh.Just filled with joy!" She sarcastically said.  
  
Ben: "I would love to go and sit with her and talk to her, but what if she doesn't listen?"  
  
Joan: "She'll listen to her heart just like she always has - and that's the heart that's always led her in your direction!" She replied, touching Ben's hand with her own.  
  
When Hank, Joan and Maria had left Ben and Sara alone Ben said  
  
Ben: "No matter what Meg thinks happened at 'The Casita' then it's not true. Look into my eyes Sara. Do I look like someone who'd do that to the woman I intend to marry?"  
  
Sara: "The Ben Evans I once knew wouldn't but I'm not sure about this Ben Evans. You slept with Maria at 'The Deep' and then Meg found out about it. The 'S.B.' I heard about from my sister wouldn't do that!" She replied, before walking away.  
  
Chapter 4 - The Shocking Awakening  
  
When Ben entered the room where Meg was lying in a bed he almost had a heart attack. She looked so fragile and innocent that it broke his heart into a thousand pieces that he was the reason why she was lying in that bed - he and Maria. Her hair had been put in a ponytail, to prevent the hair from getting all bloody from the blood stains on her face. Every part of her, which was visible for Ben, had bloodstains covering them. Her arms were covered as well as her hands, neck, throat and face. She wore a sleeveless T - shirt with the name 'South Bay General' on. There was placed a white cover from her waist and down to keep her warm and she was hooked up to numerous tubes, which made sure that she breathed properly and so that the nurses' station knew what her pulse was.  
  
Ben slid a chair to stand right next to the bed, which he sat down in before grasping her hand in his and kissing it ever so softly.  
  
Ben: "I love you my love. I love you so much. You don't even dare to leave me, you hear? Because.If I lost you I'd die. I'd positively die straight away! I am nothing without you my love. Just look at me now.Huh? You leave me and what do I do? I turn to the worst person ever. The woman you feel like you can't compare to. I'm so sorry for making you think that. Maria is the one, who should be feeling threatened by you. You have all the qualities I've ever wanted in a woman. You're beautiful, absolutely stunning and glowing, you're smart, you like just relaxing at home in jeans and an old top and you have that something about you that no one else do - you are kind and compassionate towards others even when they don't deserve it."  
  
Finally Ben had broken down and was lying with his head in Meg's lap crying broken heartily deathly afraid of loosing the one person, who mattered more to him than anything else.  
  
Meg could feel the heavy weight on her body, but it was very hard for her to open up her eyes. It was like they were glued together. But she knew that she had to wake up, she had to let her family and friends know that she was OK. Somehow she knew that they were afraid for her and she didn't want that. The last thing she wanted was people being afraid on her behalf. She gathered all of her strength and opened up her eyes and found herself in a white room and she was covered in bloodstains. All she could remember was the car coming right at her, and then everything had been a blank until she'd woken up here off course. The weight on her body hadn't changed and when she looked down along her body she found the person responsible for what had happened lying there sleeping like a baby with his head on her lap. Ben suddenly woke up as if he knew that Meg had woken up and looked into the crystal, blue eyes he'd thought he'd never look into again.  
  
Ben: "You're awake! You're OK!" He exclaimed, bringing Meg's body close to his hugging her closely while Meg just stayed stiff.  
  
Stacy: "What's going on?" She asked, barging into the room because the monitor at the nurses' station suddenly had begun sounding and looking different.  
  
Ben: "Meg's awake - isn't that wonderful news?" He beamed with happiness, which made Meg curious as to why he was happy that she was OK.  
  
Stacy: "I'll page Dr. Robinson!" She explained, leaving Ben and Meg alone in the room.  
  
Meg: "Why did you just say that?" She asked, when the door had closed.  
  
Ben: "Say what?" He asked, sitting down on the side of the bed.  
  
Meg: "That you were happy about me having woken up? That's not true and you know it Ben!" She replied with teary eyes.  
  
Ben: "Hold on! Are you saying that you don't believe that I care for you? Why do you think I'm in here with you right now? Why would I be here if I didn't care about you?"  
  
Meg: "Maybe.Because you feel guilty about what type of consequences your and Maria's actions has had."  
  
Ben: "You actually believe that I don't love you anymore don't you?"  
  
Meg: "Why should I believe that you love me? You sleep with Maria twice because of some problems we've been having and then you want me to believe that you care for me? Get real Ben!" She snapped at him and that was when she got a far away look in her eyes. Ben could see that her eyes were getting clouded with tears, and that could only mean one thing; she couldn't feel her legs.  
  
Tyus: "Welcome back to the living Meg!" He greeted her as he'd made it into the room Ben and Meg were in. When he saw the way Meg was clutching the sheets it could only mean one thing in his book.  
  
Meg: "Tyus.I can't.I can't.Feel my legs." She almost whispered. Tyus: "Ben? Could you give Meg and I some time together - alone please?" He asked, when he could sense the tension between both Ben and Meg.  
  
Ben: "I really don't want to leave Meg alone like this."  
  
Tyus: "Please.I need to talk to her in private!"  
  
Ben: "OK!" He replied, getting up from his seat on the bed and leaving the room but not before looking back at Meg, who refused to look at him.  
  
Meg: "What's happening to me Tyus? Am I paralyzed?" She asked, when Tyus had sat down on the side of the bed.  
  
Tyus: "Meg.You have to realize that due to what type of accident you were in it's very likely that you'd suffer some sort of paralysis. However.Just because you can't move your legs now doesn't mean that it will last. That's why I want to attach a physical therapist to you as soon as possible. I have someone I think you'd work great with, and you know him already too."  
  
Meg: "Who are you talking about Tyus?" She asked with a voice clouded with tears.  
  
Tyus: "Michael just finished his course as a physical therapist. You guys have been friends for ages. How would you feel about that?"  
  
Meg: "Michael is a great friend so I think it would work out great too. I just don't understand how it can be to be paralyzed now, and then according to you be free of it in some time."  
  
Tyus: "Due to the exercises you'll perform and when you get your muscles working again it will all begin to run smoothly. I'll make a call to Michael then, and in a few days you'll begin training!"  
  
Meg: "OK!" She smiled at him before Tyus made his way out of the room and to the waiting area where Ben, Hank, Joan and Sara now were.  
  
Tyus: "First of all as it turned out Meg is paralyzed.The good thing is that I've convinced her to train with Michael Bourne. He just got his physical therapist license. And I think that they'd work together just great! I know that you're all amazed of what's happened and I can't blame you but Meg does not have somewhere to stay."  
  
Sara: "She can stay at 'Surf Central' with Casey and me. I called Casey and he's at home making it more comfortable for Meg. It won't be a problem Tyus!" She replied while Ben was looking strangely at her.  
  
Tyus: "Then I guess that's all taken care of. Hank.Joan.If you come this way you can sign her release papers."  
  
Hank: "Sure! Come along Joannie!" He replied, as they followed Tyus to the nurses' station looking strangely at Ben.  
  
Ben: "You told them didn't you?! For goodness sake Sara. I only slept with Maria because I'd heard Meg telling Casey that she didn't want to see me ever again!!" He raged, as Hank and Joan were out of hearing possibility.  
  
Sara: "What do you think? Off course I told them! They deserve to know. I saw how you looked at me when I said that Casey and I could take care of her at 'Surf Central'. Casey and me are back together again."  
  
Ben: "You are? What about these feelings he has for Meg?"  
  
Sara: "They're just deep friendship kind. He doesn't love her like he loves me. I know that now. Maybe you should just try and move on Ben!"  
  
Ben: "I can't and I won't without Meg. Sara.What happened between Maria and me was a mistake. You have to believe that!" He pleaded with her.  
  
Sara: "I know now that what you did you probably did because you thought you'd lost Meg. But no matter your intentions Ben you still hurt Meg - deeply, and I just don't know if she can ever recover from it - paralyzed or not!" She explained.  
  
Chapter 5 - Getting Settled In  
  
Hank: "Here we are!" He explained, as he carried Meg inside 'Surf Central' while Joan wheeled the wheel chair inside followed closely by Sara.  
  
Casey: "Hey Meg! How are you doing?" He asked, as he greeted them.  
  
Meg: "OK I guess!" She replied, as Hank placed her on the couch while Joan pushed the wheel chair to stand beside the couch.  
  
Hank: "Well.We should get back to 'The Shockwave' and get the wheels turning. Have a good day honey!" He replied, as he kissed Meg on her forehead before saying good-bye to Casey and Sara too.  
  
Joan: "Remember! We're only a phone call away." She replied, as she gave both Meg and Sara a kiss and followed Hank out the door.  
  
Casey: "So.How about I make us something to drink and eat, huh?" He asked.  
  
Sara: "That would be great!" She replied, when Meg just kept on staring into the thin air.  
  
Meg: "What happened to Casey?" She asked when she discovered that Casey was gone.  
  
Sara: "He went into the kitchen to make us something to eat and drink. Meg.You have to survive this!"  
  
Meg: "This isn't something you can just forget about Sara. I'm paralyzed, and I'm not even sure if I'll ever be able to walk again!" She snapped a little at Sara.  
  
Sara: "Look! I'm not trying to say that I know how you're feeling, because I don't. All I'm saying is that you can't let the rest of your life fall apart due to your accident. You have to fight!"  
  
Meg: "What the hell do you think I'm doing? You know what? Maybe coming and living here wasn't such a great idea. It's pretty evident that I'm not welcomed here. You're not over what happened between Casey and me are you?"  
  
Sara: "I know why both Casey and you did what you did, and I can't say that I would have reacted any different. Meg.I just want to help you and to be your sister - I want us to be the kind of sisters' we used to be back in Ludlow."  
  
Meg: "Well.So do I! Just don't push so much, OK? Michael is going to be my physical trainer and I'm hoping that I'll regain the feeling of my legs."  
  
Sara: "I know you will!" She smiled, hugging Meg tight.  
  
Casey: "Here we go!" He exclaimed, as he entered the livingroom with a tray filled with sandwiches and tea.  
  
Sara: "That looks great!" She exclaimed.  
  
Meg: "If you guys don't mind then I'd like to get some rest. I'm really beat!"  
  
Casey: "Sure. But are you sure you don't want something to eat or drink first?"  
  
Meg: "I'm positive. But I'll need some help in making it upstairs."  
  
Casey: "That's not a problem. I'll carry you!" He exclaimed, lifting Meg from the couch and upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
When he'd settled Meg in and arrived back in the livingroom he sat back down next to Sara on the couch.  
  
Sara: "Will she ever get over this Case?" She asked teary eyed.  
  
Casey: "Meg is a very strong lady, and I know that she has it in her to beat this paralyses, OK?"  
  
Sara: "I had in a way hoped that she would have given Ben the chance to help her. I saw him today Casey, and even though he did sleep with Maria, then he does love her."  
  
Casey: "If Ben and Meg are destined to be together then they will. At least we now know that he didn't take Maria to 'The Casita'. If Meg had known that then maybe she wouldn't be." His voice traveled into silence, but both of them knew what he meant.  
  
Upstairs in Meg's room there was quiet and dark because Casey had helped Meg into bed. She was now dreaming about the future she'd hoped to be able to have with Ben. *** DREAM ***  
  
The entire house was dark and quiet and in the bathroom the edges' of the bathtub were filled with lit candles to create a romantic atmosphere. Meg was lying in the warm, bubbly water waiting for her special someone to join her. Her eyes were closed, and her hair had been put up in a bobby pin.  
  
Ben: "Hello sleepy head!" He exclaimed, kissing her softly on the nose.  
  
Meg: "And who might you be?" She jokingly asked with closed eyes.  
  
Ben: "Well.Someone call me their 'husband'!" He smiled devastatingly handsome.  
  
Meg: "Really? And who might that be?"  
  
Ben: "A very beautiful lady, and you know what she told me once?"  
  
Meg: "I can't even imagine!" She sighed.  
  
Ben: "She said: 'shut up and kiss me!'" He replied, before crushing his lips against hers while trying to catch her tongue with his.  
  
Meg: "I love you so much!" She exclaimed opening her eyes after they'd broken their kiss.  
  
Ben: "Then you're in luck because I feel exactly the same way about you. I can't believe that we're finally married."  
  
Meg: "Neither can I. I'm just so happy about Benjy finally accepting us together and that everyone else are happy too. Casey and Sara are married and Maria has started dating again!"  
  
Ben: "So am I. They all deserve our kind of happiness in their lives."  
  
Meg: "They sure do! Why don't you join me?" She asked seductively unbuttoning the first couple of buttons in his white shirt.  
  
Ben: "Sure!" He sighed fastening his mouth onto Meg's before placing his hands around her neck and climbing into the tub.  
  
Meg: "You're going to catch a cold wearing those cold clothes.Ben." She sighed, talking around his mouth as he found new places to kiss, lick and nibble.  
  
Ben: "OK, OK!" He replied, as he stood up in the tub and slowly unzipped his pants and got out of his shorts before throwing them onto the marble floor with a wet sound. He once again claimed Meg's mouth and they fought for power over the other, while Meg's hands made their way to Ben's shirt, which she ripped into two.  
  
Meg: "Who knew we could ever have become this happy?" She asked, as Ben began kissing the side of her neck.  
  
Ben: "Not you that's for sure!" He joked, claiming Meg's lips once again playing with her tongue.  
  
Meg: "Oh my God Ben!" She moaned, as Ben began to kiss and lick the tip of her left breast.  
  
Ben: "Still your favorite place I gather?"  
  
Meg: "Like you ever had any doubts concerning my favorite place!!" She giggled begging him to enter her.  
  
Ben: "I love you!" He replied, before entering her with all his power wanting them to give life to their long awaited child!"  
  
*** DREAM ***  
  
Meg suddenly woke up bathed in sweat of desire for Ben. But she knew deep inside that things would never be like that for them. Ben still had deep feelings for Maria no matter how much he wished to deny it. If he had truly loved her he would have been able to resist Maria that time at 'The Deep'.  
  
Chapter 6 - Physical Therapy  
  
The next day Casey, Sara and Meg were having breakfast in the kitchen of 'Surf Central' when Michael and Vanessa arrived.  
  
Vanessa: "Meg! It's so good to see you again! I'm so sorry for us not having been at the hospital for you. But after Michael got his license and everything we just needed to celebrate and we didn't." Michael cut in saying  
  
Michael: "I think that what Scoop is trying to say is that she'd wanted to be there for you, but since we didn't find out about it until this morning then there was no way we could even have known."  
  
Meg: "I understand, and it's OK Vanessa, really! With everything that's happened it was nice not to have the entire town of Sunset Beach coming by to visit. You're here now, and that's all that matters!" She explained.  
  
Michael: "You guys.Could I talk to Meg alone in the livingroom. We need to make some arrangements concerning the training."  
  
Casey: "Sure! Just go right ahead." He replied, as Michael wheeled Meg into the livingroom in the wheel chair.  
  
Sara: "I hope she and Michael will get alone all right!"  
  
Vanessa: "Off course they will. Michael and Meg are alike in many ways, they're both fighters to the max and I know that Michael won't rest until Meg can walk." She replied, as she joined Casey and Sara at the breakfast table.  
  
Michael: "Here we are!" He exclaimed, as he stopped the wheel chair right next to the couch.  
  
Meg: "Look Michael.I really appreciate you wanting to help me in regaining the feeling in my legs."  
  
Michael: "I'm honored to be the one to do it. And since we've been friends for some time now, I don't think Tyus could have made a better choice in choosing your physical trainer. Now.Since you're my first official patient we can both learn from each other. I can learn you the tricks that's needed, and you can tell me when I'm being too much of a pusher, OK?" He asked. Meg: "Sure!" She smiled at him grateful for having such a devoted friend.  
  
Michael: "OK.What we're going to begin with is to go to the 'SBG Rehabilitating Center', which as you've probably guessed is placed at 'South Bay General'. We'll do some exercises and see if we can't get your muscles to work, OK?"  
  
Meg: "I'm game!"  
  
Michael: "Good.Meg, I won't lie to you - this isn't going to be any picnic but I can give you my word as a physical trainer, a lifeguard and your friend that nothing will stand in my way of helping you to walk. It's going to take something out of you too, and I don't just mean physically - it's mentally too. I know the story about you and Ben, and that you're not together anymore. But.If that is going to impact your ability to walk again, then you need to either do something about it or wait to deal with it until you're all better."  
  
Meg: "There isn't any Ben and me any longer, not after what he did and there never will be. Should we get going?" She asked wanting to change the subject.  
  
Michael: "All right!" He smiled at her, pushing her out of the house and driving her to 'South Bay General'.  
  
Vanessa: "I can't believe that Ben did that to her. Are you saying that they did 'the deed' twice?"  
  
Sara: "According to Ben and Maria it only happened once but who knows? I just feel so bad about treating him like I did yesterday. But what was I supposed to say? My sister was comatosed due to what Ben and Maria had done."  
  
Vanessa: "It's a horrible situation, but I still believe that Ben and Meg will end up together. They're destined to be!"  
  
Casey: "Let's just all pray and hope that everything turns out for the better. A lot of things have happened lately, but I've always believed that love can conquer all."  
  
When Michael and Meg had arrived at 'SBG Rehabilitating Center' a woman by the name of Denise joined them.  
  
Denise: "Michael! It's good to see you again, and you must be Meg!" She exclaimed, giving Michael a hug, and shaking Meg's hand. Michael: "That's right! We're here to try out some exercises for Meg. Denise.Could you do me a favor?"  
  
Denise: "Sure! Just name it Mike!"  
  
Michael: "Meg needs a change of clothes.Would you mind?" He asked, handing her Meg's back of work out clothes.  
  
Denise: "Not at all!" She exclaimed, taking the bag in her hand, and pushing the wheel chair with Meg in it, into the women's locker room.  
  
When Denise and Meg were finished in the locker room Meg was dressed in a pair of black track pants with white lines down both of the sides together with a top, which reached Meg just over the navel and then track shoes together with a pair of socks and then a blue track jacket tied around her waist and her hair was up in a pony tail.  
  
Michael: "Are you ready Meg?" He asked, after Denise had left them alone and he was pushing the wheel chair to the training area.  
  
Meg: "As ready as I'll ever be!" She exclaimed a little bit nervous.  
  
Michael: "You'll do just fine Meg! Just think positive, and then positive things will happen!" He promised her, as they'd made it to the walk bar.  
  
Meg: "I'll try and keep that in mind!" She giggled.  
  
Michael: "Good!" He smiled, as he placed the brakes on the wheels of the wheel chair and helped Meg in getting to the walk bar and got a volunteer to hold her around the waist until he got in position.  
  
Meg: "I don't know about this Michael!" She suddenly started to regret agreeing to come today.  
  
Michael: "Just trust me Meg. You'll do just fine!" He tried to comfort her, which probably helped because she immediately began to relax.  
  
Meg: "So.What happens now?" She asked, as she stood holding onto the bars of the walk bar.  
  
Michael: "Here's what's going to happen: I want you to try and move your feet." Meg immediately interrupted exclaiming  
  
Meg: ".But I can't - You know I can't!"  
  
Michael: "I know, but still it's very important to see if maybe some resting has helped your condition. Just try it OK Meg?"  
  
Meg: "OK! I'll try it." She promised, closing her eyes, and gathering all the courage she could find and used all of her power, which led her left foot to move a tiny bit.  
  
Michael: "OH MY GOD!" He exclaimed upon having witnessed what her foot had just done.  
  
Meg: "What is it? Michael? What did I do? Did I do something wrong?" She asked being alarmed of his outburst.  
  
Michael: "Not at all! MEG! You moved your foot - couldn't you feel it?"  
  
Meg: "Not really. Are you serious Michael - did I just move my foot?" She asked with teary eyes.  
  
Michael: "You sure did ms. I - don't - think - I - can - do - this - today!" He joked, lifting Meg into his arms and hugging her tightly.  
  
Meg: "I don't believe that I was so devastated about my paralysis yesterday, and now I just moved my foot!" She exclaimed knowing that Michael had a lot of the credit for getting her started on her physical therapy so soon.  
  
Chapter 7 - Getting Caught  
  
Tim and Tess were at 'The Shockwave' arguing because of what their plotting had done - especially to Meg, because in spite of everything Tim still cared about her - deeply, which pissed Tess off.  
  
Tess: "Look.I know that our original plan didn't involve anyone getting hurt, but she's getting help for it. Let's just concentrate on our needs now!"  
  
Tim: "Are you crazy Tess? Meg was in a horrible accident because of what she saw at 'The Deep'."  
  
Tess: ".Which wasn't our fault. Look.We didn't hold a gun to Ben's head and force him to sleep with Maria. He did that all on his own."  
  
Tim: "Maria would never have been there in the first place if you hadn't convinced her that Ben needed her."  
  
Tess: "Well he did need her didn't he?"  
  
Tim: "I don't think that you realize how badly this situation is Tess! I've never done anything right in my entire life, but I want to do right by Meg now!"  
  
Tess: "She'll end up hating you for the rest of her life. Is that what you want?"  
  
Tim: "What I want or what I need right now isn't important. What's important is Meg. My God Tess! She could be in that wheel chair for the rest of her life. Don't you have any emotions concerning that?"  
  
Tess: "Off course I do!! But Tim.We're talking about a million dollars. Are you really willing to give them up because of Meg Cummings?" She asked, trying to get hold of the side of him she'd been able to make contact with on the evening of Benjy's kidnapping.  
  
Tim: "That evening I totally forget about what Meg's family has done for me. I've betrayed both Meg and Sara and I don't want to do that anymore. Don't you get it Tess? It took me a hit and run to realize how big an idiot I've been. Meg has been right all along - she and Ben are destined to be. Wow! I never thought I'd hear those words escape my lips but they just did. I'm going to come clean with the Cummings'." Tess: "And that's that? Do you actually believe that Hank & Joan will just forgive you for messing up both Meg & Sara's lives like that? They're not going to be anymore forgiving than Ben will."  
  
Tim: "I don't give a rat's ass about Ben Evans! Meg is all I care about right now. My God Tess! She could have died from that accident. Have you not thought about that at all?" He asked, not being able to understand her coldness.  
  
Tess: "Off course I've thought about it, but that still doesn't mean that we can't get our hands on that million dollars."  
  
Tim: "Are you deaf Tess? I don't want to have anything to do with that million dollars. They might as well be blood money. And besides.Maria will never pay them - she has to remember first, and she hasn't!"  
  
Tess: "YET! Believe me Tim - she will remember and soon. She and Ben are together and."  
  
Tim: "I hate to burst your bubble Tess, but Ben & Maria are anything but together."  
  
Tess: "What makes you say that?" She asked afraid that her plan was slowly coming apart at the seams.  
  
Tim: "I overheard Annie & Maria talking on the beach today, and Maria said that she was moving out of Ben's and into a house down the beach, which had recently gone up for sale."  
  
Tess: "Are you kidding me? Why the hell didn't you tell me about this sooner?"  
  
Tim: "Because you wouldn't let me!"  
  
Tess: "Are you telling me that you're willing to let a million dollars go up in smoke because of Meg Cummings out of Kansas?"  
  
Tim: "That's exactly what I'm saying. You can't put a price on a person Tess. Meg is a very special person to me. Hell! Her whole family is special to me, and I won't let anyone hurt them - not even you!" He stated to the fuming Tess Marin.  
  
Ben had decided to take a walk through the park to help and clear his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about Meg, and how cold she'd been at 'South Bay General'. He knew that she had a right to be mad with him and Maria, but to actually think that he didn't love her anymore, and that he loved Maria instead was completely crazy.  
  
He didn't know why but something in him urged him to head in the direction of 'The Shockwave'. A few minutes later he'd arrived at the back entrance of Meg's parents' restaurant. He could hear a male and a female voice, and it sounded like they were arguing. When he was standing behind them he could see who it was; Tim Truman & Tess Marin.  
  
Tess: "Why are you doing this to me Tim? To us? We agreed on the plan to get one million dollars we'd have to shake some doubts in Meg concerning Ben & Maria so that Ben and Maria would end up together. You didn't seem to mind it much at the time, but that was probably also just because we'd just made love, huh?"  
  
Tim: "All I'm saying is that things went a lot further than either I or you had participated. And I think that it's high time we come clean about everything!" Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could everything that had happened lately concerning his relationship with Meg really be due to the actions of Tim & Tess?  
  
Tess: "For the very last time Tim: We can't come clean, and if you think that the Cummings' will just say 'okey - dokey' when you tell them what you've done then you've got another thing coming."  
  
Tim: "Off course not right away, but I've learned that it's better to come clean right away than it is just to hold the truth hidden. Sometimes I think that if I had done that when I slept with Connie, then maybe Meg had been able to forgive me. I know that Meg loves Ben and I know that she'll never in a million years even as much as consider going back to me but I have to come clean as much for Meg's sake as for my own!"  
  
Tess: "And what about me? How am I supposed to be able to look Ben, Maria or Benjy in the eyes again when they know what we've done? We're probably just as much responsible for that hit and run as the driver is. If Ben really tried he could probably charge us with Meg's accident. Is that what you want Tim? Do you want to go to jail because of what another person did to Meg?" She asked, and that was when Ben had reached the limit, and he stepped forward startling both Tim & Tess by exclaiming  
  
Ben: "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Tess: "Ben! What are you doing here? I thought you and Maria were supposed to be spending some time together with Benjy?" She asked, as she turned around and saw him.  
  
Ben: "Surprising the hell out of you two it would seem. Benjy and Maria are at home, because Maria and I are going to tell Benjy what's going to happen next, which is that Maria will move out."  
  
Tim: "Look Ben.I know that you're pretty pissed right now. Probably even more than you've ever been with Annie but just listen to me, OK?"  
  
Ben: "Tell me why should I do that? You've been nothing but a pest to Meg and me and it's going to stop right now. I'm not going to allow you to hurt Meg anymore!"  
  
Tess: "Wait a minute Ben! We were not the only ones who hurt Meg. You did that too. Both you and Maria by sleeping together at 'The Deep', which led to Meg's accident in the hit and run."  
  
Ben: "I am perfectly aware of my contribution to Meg's accident Tess! But I can let this go on one condition and on one condition only!"  
  
Tim: "What do you have in mind?" He asked, not liking the coldness he could see in Ben's eyes.  
  
Ben: "I want the two of you to leave Sunset Beach and to never come back - ever! Do you understand me?"  
  
Tess: "I can't just abandon Benjy like that? He needs me!" She whined, which only made Ben angrier.  
  
Ben: "Maybe you should have thought about that before conspiring to blow Meg's life into small pieces. Tomorrow at the latest I want you gone and out of Sunset Beach!"  
  
Chapter 8 - Benjy Being Honest  
  
About an hour later Ben had returned from 'The Shockwave' where he'd made sure that Tim & Tess had understood the conditions of not getting a taste of his affection towards Meg's well being.  
  
Ben had found Benjy & Maria sitting on the couch watching 'Pokemon', which was one of Benjy's favorite cartoons.  
  
Benjy: "Daddy! You're home!!" He'd exclaimed, forgetting all about the TV and leaping into Ben's embrace.  
  
Ben: "It's good to see you too son! Your mother and I need to talk to you about something very important." He replied, as Maria turned the TV off, and Ben sat down on the couch, and placed Benjy between him and Maria.  
  
Maria: "We need to tell you something that's probably going to be hard to accept, but hopefully you'll realize that it's all for your own good."  
  
Benjy: "OK mommy! What is it? Does it have to do with Meg?" He asked sighing.  
  
Ben: "Yes, it does actually. I don't know if you've heard what's happened to her, but she was in an accident. A very bad one."  
  
Benjy: "Is she OK?" He asked, which surprised both Ben & Maria that Benjy cared about Meg in such a way.  
  
Ben: "She's as well as she can be. I don't know if you can understand what I'm about to tell you Benjy but.Something happened to Meg, and that has taken away the ability you have to walk. You see.She has to be pushed around in a chair with wheels, which is ironically enough called a wheel chair. Do you understand son?"  
  
Benjy: "Do you mean that she'll never be able to walk again?" He asked afraid of what he and Tess had done had caused this for Meg.  
  
Maria: "No one knows that. But Michael; Meg's friend is a physical trainer, and they help people like Meg, who can't walk to try and walk again. And I'm almost 100 % sure that a woman like Meg with the will power that she has that she'll end up being able to walk in a matter of time." She tried to assure Benjy.  
  
Ben: "Do you understand that Benjy?"  
  
Benjy: "Uh - huh! Michael is going to help Meg get well!"  
  
Ben: "That's right! But there's actually also another thing your mother and I need to talk to you about. You see Benjy.When Meg get's better, and I've talked to her I'm intending to be with her again."  
  
Benjy: "Why? Don't you want to be with mommy too?" Ben sighed, while replying  
  
Ben: "I'll always care for your mother as a friend and I'll always be grateful to her for giving me you. But.Meg is the one my heart belongs to. You see.She's the kind of woman I've been waiting for my entire life. She's my best friend and she's also my soul mate."  
  
Benjy: "What does soul mate mean?" He asked like an ordinary 5 - year old.  
  
Ben: "Soul mate means.Someone you were meant to be with. You know.Like someone you share interests with, and someone you know you can be with."  
  
Benjy: "Oh.But what about mommy? Where will she be?"  
  
Maria: "That's why we want to talk to you honey. You see.I'm going to move out of here and into a house just a couple of houses down the beach. Actually next to my friend Annie's house. You'll then spend some time here with daddy and Meg, and then some time with me at my house."  
  
Benjy: "What about 'Franklin' will he have to stay here with daddy and Meg?"  
  
Maria: "Honey.Off course not! Your kitten is just as welcomed in my house as he is here at your dad's place."  
  
Ben: "The good news son is that you'll have 2 rooms, filled with toys and so on. Now.Doesn't that sound like a great thing?"  
  
Benjy: "Yeah.It sounds terrific daddy." He sighed, looking down into the carpet looking pretty unhappy.  
  
Maria: "You know Benjy.I think I've seen an even happier face on the news. What's going on with you?" Benjy: "I've done something bad mommy!"  
  
Maria: "What is it honey? You know you can always tell your daddy and me the truth. It's actually evident that you do so."  
  
Benjy: "Are you sure?"  
  
Ben: "Benjy.Whatever you say then you won't be judged. Just tell us what's bothering you? Is it the two houses?"  
  
Benjy: "No, I'm fine with the houses daddy. It's what happened to Meg!"  
  
Maria: "What do you mean honey?" She asked alarmed.  
  
Benjy: "I only did it because Tess told me to."  
  
Ben: "What did Tess tell you to do?"  
  
Benjy: "She said that I had to be mean to Meg when she was living with us, because Meg was going to make mommy and me leave so that it would just be her and you."  
  
Ben: "Excuse me? Did Tess tell you to do that?" Benjy nodded and continued  
  
Benjy: "She also made me keep the truth about the kidnapping from you and mommy. Tess had told me to go with that man. She said that if I did that then you and mommy would be together, and then we could all be one, big, happy family."  
  
Ben: "Oh my God!" He exclaimed, while Benjy continued saying  
  
Benjy: "One day she said that we had to play a game when Meg came over. She said that we should pretend like you had gone to 'The Casita' together, and then Tess said that you and mommy would be together for sure, and that Meg would be with her friend; Casey - the lifeguard. But daddy."  
  
Ben: "Yes son." He replied not being able to understand what his 5 - year old had just told him and Maria.  
  
Benjy: "Isn't Meg's sister Sara dating Casey? How could Meg end up with him then?" He asked confused.  
  
Ben: "Yes they are. You don't need to worry about that. But there is one last thing that I need to tell you, and that is that Tess isn't going to be around anymore!"  
  
Maria: "She isn't?" She asked surprised.  
  
Ben: "No, she isn't. Are you OK with this Benjy?"  
  
Benjy: "As long as I have you and mommy everything is OK! You don't hate me do you daddy?"  
  
Ben: "Off course not Benjy! I could never hate you - you only did what you did because Tess told you what she did. No one can blame you for that."  
  
Benjy: "Do you think that Meg can ever forgive me then?"  
  
Ben: "In time I'm sure she can." He smiled at Benjy gave him a tight hug.  
  
A little while later when Benjy was tucked in bed upstairs, Ben & Maria were downstairs talking about Tim & Tess' plotting.  
  
Maria: "So they revealed that this was all about cashing in a million dollars?"  
  
Ben: "Basically - yes! They're leaving tomorrow evening. I have a feeling that Tim wants to explain himself to Meg, but I'm not sure that's such a great idea. But then again maybe they both need some closure on this."  
  
Maria: "I suppose you're right! By the way that house down the beach is ready to be moved into tomorrow. Then I'll be out of your hair!"  
  
Ben: "I really appreciate this Maria. I know that none of this has been easy on you. But hopefully now you can start searching for that person you're meant to be with."  
  
Chapter 9 - Meg's Walk Ability  
  
The following day Michael had decided to try and see if he could convince Meg to go into the water. He knew that she'd probably have some reservations due to her not being able to walk by herself yet but he was still going to try. When he arrived at 'Surf Central' he found Meg & Sara in the livingroom talking together.  
  
Michael: "Hey you guys!" He exclaimed, as he entered 'Surf Central'.  
  
Sara: "Hi Michael! If you're looking for Casey then he's working down on the beach right now."  
  
Michael: "It's actually not Casey I'm looking for Sara, it's Meg!" He replied, making Meg look bewildered at him.  
  
Meg: "I thought we weren't supposed to have a training session until tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
Michael: "That was the original thought but.I've decided to try something, and if everything goes well you could be without the wheel chair when you see your sister again!"  
  
Sara: "How can that even be possible?" She asked amazed of what Michael was telling them.  
  
Michael: "Many people learn to swim before they can walk, and because of Meg's enormous progress yesterday I want to try this as soon as possible!"  
  
Meg: "Did you just say swim? As in the ocean? Michael.I can't do that!" She worried.  
  
Michael: "You're not going to be by yourself out there Meg, I'll be right beside you. We'll go to a deserted beach where there have been some lifeguard trainee exercises in the past and we'll have everything just for us. I'm a trained lifeguard Meg, so I would say that you're in safe hands."  
  
Meg: "I know, and it's not that I don't trust you Michael. I just thought last night that moving my foot was great progress and now you also want me to go swimming without even being able to walk properly yet?"  
  
Sara: "Michael? Could I talk to my sister for a minute?" She asked, having an idea as to why Meg didn't want to push herself too much.  
  
Michael: "Sure! If you want to go Meg then get Sara to help you into a bathing suit of some sort or come out and tell me and then we can meet again tomorrow afternoon. But as I said before then this is your best shot in regaining the feeling in your legs." He replied, before leaving Meg & Sara alone in the livingroom and walking outside 'Surf Central'.  
  
Meg: "So.What kind of wise words do you have for me Sara?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
Sara: "I know that I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through for these couple of days, which have gone by but I do think that I know why you don't want to go with Michael now!"  
  
Meg: "And why is that?" She asked curious as to what her sister now thought she knew about her.  
  
Sara: "You know that when you regain the feeling in your legs you'll be forced to deal with a certain Ben Evans. He's the only reason why you're stalling isn't he?"  
  
Meg: "I must admit that Ben is partly the reason why I'm putting this on cold ice, but Sara."  
  
Sara: ".What?" She asked when Meg remained quiet.  
  
Meg: "I'm so scared. Everyone always assume that I'm a very strong person, which I'm not. A part of me wants Ben to be with me through all of this, while another part of me is worried that he'll end up hurting me again. Even worse than the last time."  
  
Sara: "As to what you said about not being strong then you're wrong. You left Tim at the altar; you won over Tim & Annie's plots and then you also survived Derek up in the cabin. Meg! You're one of the most courageous people I've ever known, and I don't think that I've ever met anyone like you before. So OK! You're naïve, but you're also compassionate, and you believe in people from the first go, which has gotten you into trouble, but it has also given you some lifelong friendship's. Don't stop being courageous now when you only have a very little way to go before you reach your goal, which is to walk again!" She pleaded with her big sister.  
  
Meg: "OK! I guess when Michael is with me not all that awful things can happen. Would you mind going upstairs to fetch my black bikini, and then I can change in the downstairs bathroom?"  
  
Sara: "Sure. I'll be right back!" She answered, going upstairs to Meg's room to fetch her bikini.  
  
5 minutes later Sara descended the stairs with a black bikini and a black sarong in her hands. Sara wheeled Meg into the bathroom where she changed into the black bikini and wrapped the black sarong around her waist with the assistance of Sara. Meg had put her hair up with the assistance of a bobby pin and wore her black sunglasses in her hair.  
  
Michael: "Then I guess the answer is yes?" He asked when Sara wheeled Meg outside in the wheel chair.  
  
Meg: "Yeah.I can't keep on putting this off, and I do want to get better, and this is the best way. I'm ready!" She explained, as Michael wheeled her away from 'Surf Central'.  
  
When Michael & Meg arrived at the beach it was totally deserted just like Michael had said it would be and Meg was relieved.  
  
Michael: "Why the big relief in your voice? I told you no one would be here!"  
  
Meg: "I know! I guess seeing is believing!" She explained, as Michael and her made it to the shore and Michael sat down in the sand in front of Meg on bended knees.  
  
Michael: "Here's what we're going to do: I'll carry you to the water's edge, and then I'll support your body by having my hands on your waist and then I want you to start to see if you can move your feet anymore than you did yesterday. If that works then we can try floating in the water just so that you get reacquainted with the feeling of being in the water again - and who knows? Maybe it'll bring something back?"  
  
Meg: "Bring what back?" She asked not understanding what Michael was getting at.  
  
Michael: "The feelings you had when you could walk by yourself, and you took swims. Many people when they experience that again some of them even end up walking a short time after."  
  
Meg: "Really?" She asked not believing that this nightmare could finally be over.  
  
Michael: "For sure! All you got to have is courage!" He smiled at her before lifting her up in his arms and carrying her to the water's edge.  
  
When they reached the water's edge Michael placed Meg on the wet sand and held his hands on her waist while supporting her body with his hands. Suddenly Michael saw that Meg could move her feet even more than what she could the prior day. She didn't walk fast, but she walked and that was all that mattered.  
  
Meg: "Oh my God! Michael!" She exclaimed happily knowing that soon all of her fears would be gone concerning her paralysis.  
  
Michael: "You're doing great Meg! Don't stop - just keep your legs and feet in movement as much as you can. If they start to cramp up don't worry - it's normal. If it get's to be too much for you, you just say the word and we'll take a break!" He explained to her while they kept on walking.  
  
Meg: "I can't believe this is happening!! I can walk again!!" She exclaimed happily, turning around to facing Michael where she hugged him tightly and Michael lifted her from the beach and swung her in a circle around him.  
  
Michael: "I am so proud of you Meg, and to celebrate this we'll throw a party at 'Surf Central' tonight, OK? And who knows? Maybe a certain Mr. Ben Evans will make an appearance?" He asked, while placing Meg back on the sandy beach.  
  
Meg: "I guess it's about high time I see him again, and see if there's still a chance for us to be together. I mean.I know what he and Maria did but there haven't been a night lately where I didn't want to be held by him. So.Maybe it's time for me to face him and our love!" She told Michael, as he just smiled at her, and they made their way to 'Surf Central' to share Meg's walk ability news with Sara.  
  
Chapter 10 - Tim Trying To Make Amends  
  
Later that evening Michael, Vanessa, Casey, Sara and Meg were the only ones' left after they'd thrown Meg a huge bash at 'Surf Central'. Sara had made a phone call to Ben to let him know what was going on. He'd promised to stop by the minute he was finished with something urgent he had to take care of.  
  
Casey: "So.How do you like your party Meg?" He asked as he and Sara joined her near the fireplace.  
  
Meg: "It's really great you guys.I guess I'm just not really in the party mood right now!"  
  
Sara: "Because Ben isn't here?" She correctly guessed.  
  
Meg: "I don't know! I think that all that's happened lately has just hit me. I mean.I end up paralyzed partly because of what Ben & Maria did, but also because of some hit and run driver, whom Ricardo still hasn't found!"  
  
Casey: "OH!! I forgot to tell you! Ricardo asked me to tell you because he's been swamped at 'SBPD' - they found the hit and run driver."  
  
Sara: "Casey!! How could you forget that?" She immediately berated him.  
  
Casey: "Look.I'm sorry I've just had a lot of things on my mind lately. It wasn't anyone you know Meg. It was this guy, who'd just been thrown out of the bar in Venice and he got into a car and just drove off before the bouncers at the bar could stop him."  
  
Sara: "All of that doesn't even matter! All that matters is that Meg has her walk ability back and she and Ben could very well be on their way to a brand new start."  
  
Casey: "That's right! OH GREAT!" He moaned when he saw someone enter 'Surf Central'.  
  
Sara: "I'll take care of Tim. It's not like we're packed anymore." She sighed.  
  
Meg: "You know what Sara? I'd actually like to talk to Tim. Besides the only ones' who are still here of the guests are our closest friends'. Why don't you guys leave me alone with Tim for a while?" Sara: "OK! Michael & Vanessa would you mind if we moved into the kitchen?" She asked, before the four of them walked into the kitchen to give Tim & Meg some time alone.  
  
Tim: "Meg! It's so great to see you're OK! Really it is!" He smiled, as they took a seat on the couch.  
  
Meg: "I'm glad Tim, but what do you want? I'm sure there's more to your being here than just my physical health!"  
  
Tim: "There is! I want to ask you for your forgiveness!"  
  
Meg: "My forgiveness? My forgiveness for what?" She asked, not understanding what he meant.  
  
Tim: "Haven't you talked to Ben lately?"  
  
Meg: "The last time I talked to Ben was when I woke up after the hit and run. What have you done that needs my forgiveness Tim?" She asked curious.  
  
Tim: "God! This is really hard.Meg everything you witnessed the day of your accident happened because of Tess and me!"  
  
Meg: "Tess and you? How can it be your fault that Ben & Maria slept together at 'The Casita' and then at 'The Deep' later on?"  
  
Tim: "We staged what you saw at 'The Casita'!" He blurted out, and regretted having said it as soon as tears were apparent in Meg's eyes. Meg left her seat on the couch and stood up asking Tim  
  
Meg: "You staged 'The Casita'? You caused my paralyses? How could you Tim? I trusted you like a brother?!" She cried, while running out of 'Surf Central' and towards 'The South Shore Pier'.  
  
Just as Meg had run out of 'Surf Central' Casey & Sara re entered the livingroom without Michael & Vanessa because they'd called it a night.  
  
Sara: "Where's my sister? What did you say to her?" She asked accusingly, while Tim just remained silent.  
  
Casey: "Come on Truman!! Where the hell is Meg?" He asked gathering his hands around Tim's throat.  
  
Tim: "Will you just cool it 'Mr. Hasselhoff'! I only told Meg what was needed. I told her the truth!!" He answered, moving Casey's hands from his throat with some force.  
  
Sara: "The truth? You wouldn't even know what the truth looked like if it came up and bit you in the butt!!"  
  
Casey: "What did you say to Meg Tim?"  
  
Tim: "I told her about what really happened on the night of her accident, and how it's all Tess and my fault!"  
  
Sara: "How can it be your fault that Ben & Maria slept together at 'The Casita' and at 'The Deep'?"  
  
Ben: "Because Tim & Tess staged 'The Casita' so that Meg would think that I'd taken Maria there and that we'd made love but instead I was in San Francisco at a business meeting." He exclaimed from the doorway of 'Surf Central'.  
  
Sara: "WHAT? Tim? Is what Ben's saying true?" She asked amazed.  
  
Tim: "I'll gladly accept the fault of what Meg saw at 'The Casita', but I'll not take on the fault of what happened at 'The Deep'. That was your doing Ben - not mine! Sara, I'm not the real villain here - he is!" He exclaimed, pointing his finger at Ben, who'd come to stand right next to Casey and Sara.  
  
Ben: "I know what I've done to Meg, what my actions with Maria did to her, and what it caused but the only reason that that happened was because I saw Meg with Casey underneath 'The South Shore Pier', which led to me sleeping with Maria, and which led Meg to be involved in that hit and run in the first place."  
  
Sara: "I can't believe that you'd actually do such a thing to someone you claim to have loved once. Get out Tim!" She replied, pointing towards the open front door of 'Surf Central'.  
  
Tim: "FINE! If that's what you want! I'm leaving this forsaken town once and for all together with Tess." He replied before making it out of 'Surf Central' and out of Meg's life for good. Casey: "As long as you're here Ben there's something we need to talk about."  
  
Ben: "Casey.Look! We were all fooled by Tim & Tess' plots. I don't hate you anymore for having kissed Meg. Loving her as much as I do I even on some level understand what you did. But it can under no circumstances happen again!" He warned.  
  
Casey: "Trust me Ben - it won't! I was just in a weird place after having heard Tim saying all the things that Sara had done, and then Meg was hurting because of what she thought you and Maria had done to her. We were both in need of someone other than our loved ones and we turned to each other, which was ultimately dumb! I am so sorry!" He sincerely apologized, extending his hand to Ben.  
  
Ben: "Like I said before it's all forgotten. Now.If I could just find Meg. Do you guys have any idea of where she went?"  
  
Sara: "Not even one. You see.She was gone by the time we made it back to the livingroom. The only place I can come to think about is." Ben cut in answering  
  
Ben: ".'The South Shore Pier'! Don't worry; I'll make sure she's all right and taken care of. We have a lot of things to work through, and we will!" He confidently told Casey & Sara before running out of 'Surf Central' and towards 'The South Shore Pier' while Casey & Sara were left alone in the livingroom of 'Surf Central'.  
  
Sara: "Do you think there's a chance for them?" She asked turning around.  
  
Casey: "I think that if you love enough there's always a chance."  
  
Chapter 11 - Welcoming Back Love  
  
When Ben had arrived underneath 'The South Shore Pier' he'd immediately spotted Meg standing by the fence with her fingers wrapped around the wire. He knew that what Tim had said had hurt her, but he needed to make her see that he was there for her - always. He quietly spoke her name afraid of startling her  
  
Ben: "Meg." Meg turned around to face Ben immediately.  
  
Meg: "Ben? What are you doing here?" She asked drying away her tears with the back of her hand.  
  
Ben: "I came by 'Surf Central' just about when you'd run out of there. Casey and Sara are very worried as well as me. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Meg: "Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about - not anymore!" She exclaimed.  
  
Ben: "Meg.I already know about what Tim & Tess tried to do to us. We have to get past all that."  
  
Meg: "You know? How could you not tell me?" She asked sounding so betrayed that it broke his heart apart.  
  
Ben: "I only found out the other day. I wanted to make sure of the facts before I came to you. You have to understand that?"  
  
Meg: "Why do I? You obviously thought about Maria first as usual. She is who you told first isn't she?" She asked with teary eyes.  
  
Ben: "Yes she is. I only told her first because of Benjy. We needed to make him see why Tess was leaving."  
  
Meg: "And he blames me for it now right?"  
  
Ben: "Why would he blame you for Tess leaving?"  
  
Meg: "Because whenever something goes wrong in Benjy's life - he looks to me for blame. Don't you get it Ben? Benjy will never end up respecting me little own liking me. It'll always be you and Maria!" She yelled at him turning away to hide her tears.  
  
Ben: "Meg.Benjy doesn't hate you. He's actually grown to liking you, and he wants to apologize to you face to face and ask you for your forgiveness in his going along with Tess' plan." He replied, turning Meg softly around to face him again.  
  
Meg: "Why would he like me now? Nothing has changed Ben! You and Maria are a family together with Benjy, and I have to live with that. Why are you even here?"  
  
Ben: "I am with my family and my future. I want you to be my future Meg - mine and Benjy's!" He explained, placing his arms on Meg's waist their mouths only inches apart.  
  
Meg: "Why would you? You may not have slept with Maria at 'The Casita' but you did sleep with her at 'The Deep'! I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that. When you love someone you're supposed to be committed to that person no matter what. And at the first chance you got you slept with Maria, and I just don't know if I have it in me to forgive you for that!"  
  
Ben: "I hope you do! Look Meg.We both made mistakes during that night and morning that we regret. You kissed Casey, and I slept with Maria. No one can change what happened. But hopefully we can learn to let it go - TOGETHER!"  
  
Meg: "I don't know, and I sincerely doubt that it's going to be that easy!" She sighed, fixating on the distance of their lips.  
  
Ben: "Then how about this." He replied pulling Meg completely into his arms before lowering his lips onto hers and kissing first her upper lip lightly and then capturing her mouth in a soaring, passionate, moist and wet kiss.  
  
Meg: "Ben." She whimpered, trying to create the distance between them, which had once been there because she was afraid that if Ben was able to get 'the old' Meg out then she'd make love to him right then and there.  
  
Ben: "Don't fight me Meg.Just go with me OK? Go with me to that place only you and I know of. The place where our hearts met the first time we chatted on - line. And the actual first time we made love on the night of our engagement. Come with me." He sighed capturing her lips with his once more, before supporting her back with his hands as he lowered her to the cold sand where he positioned himself between her legs, while he kissed her all over making her feel loved and wanted.  
  
A while later when Ben and Meg were staring into each other's eyes Ben suddenly exclaimed Ben: "Let's get out of here huh?" Meg looked at him strangely.  
  
Meg: "Where do you want to go? It's the middle of the night!"  
  
Ben: "To the place where it all began!" He exclaimed, while getting off the cold sand, and helping Meg up before leading her up the stairs of 'The South Shore Pier' and into his car, which they drove off in.  
  
Meg: "Can't you at least give me a hint as to where you're taking me? To the place where it all began is kind of wide. We've had a lot of beginnings - almost too many!" She replied smiling.  
  
Ben: "Even if we'd started over 100 times there would still be a chance for us because we're meant to be. Just like 'The Sunset Beach Legend' says." Suddenly Ben pulled the car over and Meg knew immediately where they were.  
  
Meg: "Ben.I don't know about this. It just seems too soon. Why don't we just get a room for the night, and make love all night long?" She tried to get him out of going into that little shack.  
  
Ben: "Will you please come? I promise that if you feel uncomfortable in any way then we'll find the first available hotel here. OK?" He asked, as he got out of his car and went to open Meg's door and helping her out.  
  
Meg: "You've done something haven't you?" She asked, as she eyed him suspiciously.  
  
Ben: "Who me?" He asked smiling absolutely handsome.  
  
Meg: "This is why you didn't come sooner to the party wasn't it? I really love that you're going out of your way in trying to make me see how much you really love me Ben, but." She ended the sentence in a gasp, as Ben had led her to the doorway of 'The Casita', and at the sight of what Ben had done reached her vision.  
  
Ben: "Well.Do you like it?" He asked, as he led her by the shoulders into the hut.  
  
Meg couldn't even respond because her eyes were focused on what was placed in front of her eyes. Their small hut had been converted into a small house. Ben had had a refrigerator and a fridge installed together with a table to eat at and four chairs and then the bed was covered in white and red rose petals and a bottle of champagne was placed in a bucket of ice cubes chilling. Meg: "I don't believe that you've done all of this for me Ben!" She gasped, as Ben wrapped his arms around Meg's petite waist.  
  
Ben: "For you.Nothing is too much. This is why I didn't come before you ran down to 'The South Shore Pier'. I had to make sure that everything was in order for when you'd arrive. So.It's perfect?" He asked, as Meg turned around in his arms looking him straight in the eyes and answered  
  
Meg: "Yes! It's absolutely perfect - just like our love!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly.  
  
Ben: "Well.There is one way for us to make this really perfect and make it last for a lifetime!" He smugly said as he turned her around again and fastened his lips on her soft shoulder and began kissing and licking both her shoulders while Meg moaned of what he was doing.  
  
Meg: "Do you have any idea of how much I've missed this? Missed your touch, and missed the way you make me feel every time our skin meet?" She asked turning around in his arms, and placing her fingertips next to his temple looking intensely into his blue eyes.  
  
Ben: "Why don't you show me?" He asked, as he led her to the bed where Meg sat down before scooting up towards where the pillows were placed off course out of satin.  
  
Meg: "And satin sheets! You really went out of your way, huh?" She asked in a joking matter before Ben claimed her lips and they began to tussle for supremacy with their tongues dancing the tango.  
  
Ben: "God! I love you so much Meg!" He moaned, as they both got lost in each other, and the desire they each felt for the other person.  
  
Chapter 12 - The Treasure Hunt  
  
The next morning the sun was shining in of the windows at 'The Casita' and shining upon the two sleeping forms of Ben and Meg. Ben was the first one to wake up and he propped himself up on his right elbow as he gazed upon Meg's peaceful, sleeping face.  
  
Ben: "God Meg! How I love you! It can't even be put into words. I am just so grateful that you believe enough in us to give our relationship a second chance. I'll never make you regret that decision - not ever!" He promised kissing her lightly on the cheek, which made Meg flutter her eyes open.  
  
Meg: "Good morning Mr. Evans!" She smiled at him, before kissing him gently on the lips and lying down again.  
  
Ben: "Good morning! And how did we sleep?" He asked.  
  
Meg: "Like a baby! When I wasn't too busy with other things off course!" She giggled.  
  
Ben: "So.No regrets?"  
  
Meg: "Absolutely none. This is where I want to be for the rest of my life wrapped up in your love and warm embrace. I'll never regret anything that has to do with our love!" She promised before placing her head on his warm chest.  
  
Ben: "Well.That sounds very promising. You know what? I think that we should spend the day together - just you and me. We can spend the day with Benjy tomorrow - I just want you all to myself today!"  
  
Meg: "Well.That certainly works for me. What do you want to do then?" She asked playing with his fingers.  
  
Ben: "Now.Would you really want me to reveal that to you? Don't answer that! I know what you answer will be - you're too curious for your own good sometimes!"  
  
Meg: "Ben! You have to stop with all these surprises - they're going to drive me mad with curiosity soon!"  
  
Ben: "Good!" He smiled at her before getting out of bed and getting changed for his BIG surprise for Meg.  
  
A few hours later Meg had changed her clothes and was sitting in the livingroom of 'Surf Central' when a giddy Sara entered the house with Casey in tow.  
  
Casey: "Well.Look who decided to return home from her mystery meeting last night?" He joked, as Sara and Meg hugged each other.  
  
Meg: "Please Casey.Oh my God!!" She exclaimed grabbing Sara's left hand where a diamond ring was placed on her ring finger.  
  
Sara: "SURPRISE!! You're looking at the soon - to - be Mrs. Casey Mitchum!!" She yelled hugging Meg tightly.  
  
Meg: "I am so happy for you guys - you deserve this!" She smiled as Casey gave her a hug too before retreating to the kitchen.  
  
Sara: "Why do I feel like I'm not the only young member of the Cummings' family who's giddy today?" She asked smiling as she and Meg took a seat on the couch.  
  
Meg: "Maybe because you're not!" She smiled back.  
  
Sara: "Whatever you and Ben did last night - did it have something to do with why he was a little late last night?"  
  
Meg: "Some of it! Oh Sara! He'd completely re done everything at 'The Casita' and it was such a perfect night after we'd gotten everything out in the open underneath 'The South Shore Pier'."  
  
Sara: "I am so happy for you Meg! You and Ben deserve all the happiness you can get - especially now that 'Queen Mariah' is nowhere around! Gabi said something about her having bought a house down the beach. Lucky us!" She joked.  
  
Meg: "Sara! Maria's been through a lot."  
  
Sara: "And you haven't?" She asked not believing that Meg was still 'friendly' towards Maria.  
  
Meg: "Let's just say that I somewhat understand why Ben did what he did with her."  
  
Just as Sara was about to say something in return the doorbell rang and Meg went to answer the door. She found a delivery boy on the other side of the door. Meg: "Yes?"  
  
The Delivery Boy: "Are you Meg Cummings?"  
  
Meg: "I sure am!" She smiled, as she signed the form the delivery boy handed her and he gave her a closed envelope and went into his van and drove off.  
  
Sara: "What is it?" She asked after Meg had closed the front door and had sat down next to Sara on the couch.  
  
Meg: "I don't know." She replied, as she opened the envelope and retrieved a piece of paper, which had been rolled into a tube and was being held like that by the assistance of a red ribbon.  
  
Sara: "Come on Meg! Read it!" She urged her sister, as Meg read it out loud as Sara had requested:  
  
My dearest Megan,  
  
Last night showed me how much we've both grown because we could both forgive each other for out wrong doings. I want to share this day with you celebrating that love. If you think back you'll remember a place where we went to be alone and away from everyone and everything, which made us doubt in each other.  
  
As I know that you hate surprises - I'll give you one, single hint to go by; it's not 'The Casita'!  
  
Yours forever and always  
  
Ben  
  
Meg smiled, as she fetched her purse and got into her car knowing exactly what Ben was talking about while Sara just stayed at 'Surf Central' happy that both her and her sister were finally happy.  
  
When Meg arrived at 'Smugglers' Cove' she spotted Ben's car in the parking lot and off course knew that she'd guessed right. She made her way up the hills and the more she neared their special place the more rose petals she stepped on. Finally when she'd reached the top of 'Smugglers' Cove' she found a smiling Ben Evans dressed in a pair of black pants and a red shirt standing by a blanket with a picnic basket and a bottle of champagne along with glasses waiting for his lady love to join him.  
  
Meg: "You're just full of surprises today aren't you?" She asked when she reached Ben and they shared a brief but sweet kiss.  
  
Ben: "Well.I thought that today called for romance. I hope you're not disappointed?" He joked smiling.  
  
Meg: "Ha - ha! You know I always love it when you romance me with food and champagne! Shall we?"  
  
Ben: "Please." He replied, as he helped her down on the blanket. After sometime where Ben had been staring at Meg for a very long time she asked  
  
Meg: "WHAT?"  
  
Ben: "Huh?"  
  
Meg: "You've been staring!"  
  
Ben: "It's just that I can't believe that you're walking again, and that we're on our way to happiness." He replied, as he gave Meg a glass of champagne.  
  
Meg: "To us!" She exclaimed, as they touched glasses and Meg got a different look in her eyes as she'd spotted something silvery on the bottom of her champagne glass. Ben took the glass from her, spilled the substance onto the grass and took the ring out of the glass, which was a simple silver ring with a huge diamond on top. Ben looked into Meg's eyes intensely and Meg simply nodded her head 'yes'.  
  
Chapter 13 - I Do Cherish You  
  
Ben and Meg had decided to get married on Valentines Day February 14th 2000. Ben had called up his good designer friend Jacques and he and Meg had together created her dream wedding dress. It was a white dress, which had thin, satin straps and the top of the dress showed off Meg's generous cleavage. The skirt itself was made out of tulle and she wore the same veil, as last time the only exception was that now there was a little tiara on top and her hair was arranged in a French twist with the assistance of some antic hairpins. She also wore the pearls Ben had given her together with the pearl bracelet Gabi had given her for her last wedding to Ben and off course had on a blue garter underneath the dress and her bride bouquet was a mixture of white roses and baby breath.  
  
Ben had chosen Casey and Michael to be his best men. Casey because he and Ben now had an iron strong friendship and Michael because he'd been there for Meg no matter what and tried to convince her that Ben loved her no matter what. Meg had once again chosen Gabi and Vanessa to be her bride maids' and Sara to be her maid of honor. Benjy had been chosen to be the ring bearer.  
  
Benjy: "Wauw Meg! You look BEAUTIFUL!" He exclaimed, as he'd entered the changing room where Joan, Sara, Vanessa, Gabi and Meg were.  
  
Meg: "Thank you Benjy!" She smiled at him, as she squatted down in his eye level and kissed him on the cheek. Their relationship had bettered itself tremendously since Benjy had discovered that Meg had never wanted him or Maria gone like Tess had made him believe.  
  
Joan: "Aren't you supposed to be out in the chapel with your father young man?" She asked.  
  
Benjy: "Grandma Joannie I don't want to be where there's no fun. Those people are scary!" He replied hiding behind Meg.  
  
Sara: "You can't blame him for running away from aunt Henna - that woman has squeezed too many cheeks in her life that she knows what to do with." She joked, while Joan gave her 'the evil eye' for thinking bad about her dear aunt Henna.  
  
Meg: "I think you'd better get out there with that pillow Benjy. And I think that if you stay close to your daddy my aunt Henna won't come near you!"  
  
Benjy: "Promise?" He asked with wide, opened eyes.  
  
Meg: "I promise!" She answered kissing him lightly on the forehead before Benjy made his way out of the changing room and to the chapel.  
  
Joan: "Have the butterflies started to set themselves in your stomach honey?" She asked, as Meg looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Meg: "They sure have mom! I can't believe I'm doing this." She sighed, adjusting the veil on her head.  
  
Sara: "What? Marrying 'the one' or just simply the most handsome man alive?" She giggled together with Gabi and Vanessa.  
  
Meg: "BOTH!" She giggled, as her mother began to have the well-known mother - daughter talk.  
  
Joan: "Because your father got to talk to you last time - this time it's my turn. Meggie.You've always been one to follow what your heart wanted. And your dad and I are so proud of that. Since you left Ludlow a lot of things have happened, but I seriously doubt that you'd be here today without those experiences. That's all we ever wanted for you Meggie - to have experience of the world. And if I know that son in law of mine as well as I know I do then I also know that there'll be a lot of more exploring in your life together. Happy wedding day honey!" She smiled at Meg through tears as she revealed a black jeweler box and opened it to reveal an absolutely, stunning necklace along with a pendant, which was a tiny diamond.  
  
Meg: "Mom." She sighed, as she too dried away her tears before gently touching the necklace.  
  
Joan: "This is the family necklace, which is given to the first born daughter of each generation. And when your daughter's wedding day has come you'll pass it on to her."  
  
Meg: "Thank you so much mom! I don't know if I can ever repay you guys for everything you've done for Ben and me and to make this day a special one - but thank you! Now.How about getting this show on the road?" She asked, as she dried away the last couple of tears before they went in the direction of the chapel.  
  
Antonio: "We're all gathered here today to celebrate the union of Benjamin Jacob Evans and Megan Sophia Cummings. These two have been through more in their short lives than should be allowed. But through all of it their love prevailed and that's why we're here today. To make sure that no one here are going home without knowing just how much a love between two people can bare to go through. Therefore I'd now like to ask if there are anyone who have just cause why these two shouldn't marry then speak now or forever hold your peace." When there was only silence in the chapel at 'The Mission' everyone released the breaths they'd been holding and Ben squeezed Meg's hand saying  
  
Ben: "See." He smiled, kissing her softly on her forehead before Antonio continued saying  
  
Antonio: "Now I believe that Ben and Meg have made some vows of their own! Ben." He replied, as Ben turned to look into Meg's eyes and said  
  
Ben: "Meg.I always thought that nothing could come between us but something almost did. You were very close to dying, and I know that I couldn't have survived loosing you. That's why I want to shower you with love for all eternity. I'll cherish you like never before just to make you see how very much I love you and always will. We've created our own little family with Benjy and us. And I know that it wouldn't be disliked if there soon would be another addition to the Evans' family. I want to share everything with you Meg - it's us from now on and until forever and ever. Marry me today Meg - to prove everyone wrong who have doubted us. I love you Megan Sophia Cummings!" He exclaimed, before lifting her hands to his mouth where he kissed each one staring intensely into her eyes until Antonio broke the spell by asking  
  
Antonio: "Meg? Are you ready to say your vows?"  
  
Meg: "I sure am! Ben.I've never ever in my entire life felt as safe as I do when I'm in your warm and loving embrace. We can beat everything together - we've beaten all the odds and I know that we'll keep on doing just that. Like both you and Antonio have said then we're here to celebrate our love and I want to let you know that there'll never be any other person on this earth that I'll love more than I do you. I can't wait until we've proven everyone wrong about us never being able to be together and having a family. We're a symbol of the fact that even when you're miles apart you can still be meant to be - which we've always been. I love you Benjamin Jacob Evans - let's show everyone just how much by getting our hearts and souls joined here today!" She ended with teary eyes as Ben gathered her in his embrace and kissed her softly on her forehead knowing how much she'd meant each and every word she'd just expressed. Everyone in the chapel were touched by the words Ben and Meg had just expressed and had tears in their eyes.  
  
Antonio: "Do you Benjamin Jacob Evans take Megan Sophia Cummings to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Ben: "I do!" He tenderly said locking eyes with Meg.  
  
Antonio: "And do you Megan Sophia Cummings take Benjamin Jacob Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Meg: "I do!" She replied through tears.  
  
Antonio: "It's now time for the exchanging of the wedding rings! Benjy.?" He explained, as Benjy stepped forward to Antonio as he blessed the rings and then gave them to respectively Casey and Sara, who gave them onto Ben and Meg.  
  
Antonio: "Ben.Repeat after me: Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity  
  
in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit."  
  
Ben: "Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit!" He replied before placing the ring onto Meg's ring finger.  
  
Antonio: "Meg.Repeat after me: Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit."  
  
Meg: "Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit!" She replied, sliding the ring onto Ben's ring finger.  
  
Antonio: "I now pronounce your husband and wife!" Ben immediately took his young wife into his arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips while everyone cheered.  
  
Chapter 14 - The Trip To Venice  
  
Several hours later Ben and Meg had arrived in Venice, Italy and were in the elevator of 'Hotel Grande' on their way up to the honeymoon suite along with a bellboy. Ben leaned over to Meg and whispered into her ear erotically  
  
Ben: "Do you have any idea of how badly I want to make mad, passionately love to you right now?" Meg smiled at him saying  
  
Meg: "Patience hubby, patience!" She giggled as the doors of the elevator opened and they walked to the door of the honeymoon suite where Ben gathered Meg in his arms before following the bellboy into the huge suite. Ben placed Meg on the floor in time to give the bellboy a tip, and then took Meg into his arms once again and carried her into the huge bedroom.  
  
Ben: "God! You look absolutely stunning!" He exclaimed, as he'd placed her next to the bed, and was staring into her crystal blue eyes intensely.  
  
Meg: "You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Evans!" She giggled as Ben placed his lips on her smooth shoulder and began sliding the straps of the dress down till' her elbows. Ben hands immediately went to the zipper in the back of the dress, and he easily slid it down till' it couldn't go any longer and felt her bare back all over groaning before sliding the entire dress down Meg's petite form leaving her in one of Jacque's most sexiest, white negligees that Ben had ever seen.  
  
Ben: "Wauw!!" He simply replied, as he admired the white, lacey negligee Meg was wearing with matching stockings and then off course the blue garter.  
  
Meg: "I gather that you approve?" She asked seductively untying his tie.  
  
Ben: "I more than approve - I love it! How is it that Jacques knows just what to dress you in?"  
  
Meg: "This was actually my own idea - I do know something about your favorite set of clothing on me!" She giggled, as she'd gotten rid of his jacket, tie, shirt and belt and amazingly enough gotten him to step out of his shoes and socks.  
  
Ben: "Meg? That can't even be dignified as a piece of clothing my darling!"  
  
Meg: "Then what would you call it 'oh great one'?" She jokingly asked. Ben: "A right down sinful piece of cloth!" He answered releasing Meg's long, black locks onto her shoulders as Meg tiptoed out of her high-heeled sandals.  
  
Ben looked intensely into Meg's eyes as he lowered her onto the bed kissing and nibbling her neck and throat making Meg moan his name out loud  
  
Meg: "God Ben! That feels so good - please.Don't ever stop!"  
  
Ben: "I don't plan to!" He replied, as they began to make wild and passionate love for hours to come.  
  
A few hours later Ben woke up with Meg lying next to him her left hand resting across his chest and her one leg draped across his waist.  
  
Ben: "I could go for a shower right now darling!" He replied, as he softly kissed Meg on the lips and removed her leg and hand from him gently and walked into the bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi.  
  
Meg: "I wonder where he's at?" She asked herself as she woke up a few minutes after Ben had left the bed. When she heard Ben whistling in the bathroom she knew exactly where he'd gone.  
  
She smiled to herself as she put Ben's discarded shirt on, buttoning the three lower buttons, while making it into the bathroom. When she entered the bathroom Ben was covered in bubbles looking like he was having the time of his life just relaxing.  
  
When Ben opened up his eyes he spotted his wife; Meg Evans standing in the doorway wearing his shirt, smiling at him seductively begging him to make love to her again - which would be the 7th time that evening.  
  
Ben: "Join me." He sighed, extending his hand to her, which she accepted shrugging out of the shirt, letting Ben see her sated body briefly before she got into the warm water with her back against his strong and muscular chest.  
  
Meg: "God! This feels so good!" She moaned, leaning her back against Ben's chest.  
  
Ben: "It sure does!" He replied, kissing her naked back with his sensuous lips making every muscle in Meg's body relax.  
  
Meg: "You know.When we were apart I actually dreamt about this. I dreamt that we were back at the house in the bathtub and that we made love and were happy that we were finally a family together with Benjy!"  
  
Ben: "Well.We are! We're just in Venice, Italy instead of Sunset Beach, California!" He answered nibbling her throat.  
  
Meg: "I'm really happy that both Benjy and my dad have come around and accepted us together as a couple! I really had my doubts about dad!"  
  
Ben: "Yeah.But luckily your mother and Sara helped out. When we return to Sunset Beach we're going to be a family with Benjy, and this time it'll last forever more."  
  
Meg: "Yeah.Let's not talk about them anymore - let's concentrate on us." She smiled seductively, as she turned around, wrapped her legs around Ben's waist and began kissing him fully on the mouth using her tongue to satisfy her loving husband and friend; Ben Evans.  
  
Ben: "God Meg! The way you make me feel." He sighed, wrapping his arms around Meg's naked back while the water of the Jacuzzi splashed onto the floor.  
  
Ben caught Meg's right nipple with his mouth and sucked strongly knowing how much she loved that. Meg wrapped her fingers in Ben's black mane of hair and moaned wanting Ben never to stop what he was doing.  
  
They were both right where they wanted to be - with each other. They'd never be able to find anyone who was for them what they were to each other. They had been meant to find each other and all of their obstacles; Tim, Annie, Derek, Tess, Maria and Benjy had only been placed in their way to see if they could conquer all - and they had. They were now on their way to become a family with Benjy, and they couldn't wait until a new addition arrived in the Evans' home.  
  
Suddenly the stereo began playing Westlife singing 'We Are One' which resembled Ben and Meg's relationship through the years.  
  
'We Are One' performed by Westlife  
  
Two very different people Too scared to get along Till two hearts beat together Underneath one sun One very special moment Can turn a destiny And what some would say Could never change Has changed for you and me  
  
Chorus: 'Cause its all, its all in the way you look through your eyes And when all is said and done All of the fear and all of the lies are not hard to overcome It's all in the way you look at it That makes you strong We were two (we were two) Now we are one  
  
We are two very different people So much to overcome So why care for one another When there's so much to be done 'Cause sometimes it's necessary Just look how far we've come You could say my friend that it's the end Or a new tale has begun  
  
Chorus  
  
And one moment in time Is all the time we need Just to make a difference To make it better for you and me If you just believe  
  
Oh yeah Just open your eyes Chorus  
  
Oh yeah, oh yeah We were two Now we are one  
  
(Westlife - Westlife)  
  
The End 


End file.
